


If there's magic on this planet, its contained in the water

by notebooksandlaptops



Series: The Mage, the Bard and the Witcher drabbles [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jaskier | Dandelion is a Noble, Just a smidge of, M/M, Multi, Nudity, OT3, One Shot, Polyamory, Sharing a Bath, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Touch-Starved Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, and just a smidge of, but no actual smut, literally just cute and fluffy, mentions of smutty senerios, no beta we die like renfri, the obliglitory bath fic, touch-starved yennefer, with added Yennefer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notebooksandlaptops/pseuds/notebooksandlaptops
Summary: The baths at Kaer Morhen were grand things. Nestled in the belly of the mountain, deep within the keep, they might look more at home in the opulence of a noble’s household than the dim, grimy halls where years ago children had been brought to scream their way into a brand-new life.Heated on a system of magic long since gone stale, their use had been limited since the fall of the School of the Wolf.Well, had been limited until the arrival of the weary group of travellers come to take refuge within the confines of the walls just last spring.-///-Or, Yennefer and Jaskier and Geralt take a bath together.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: The Mage, the Bard and the Witcher drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649053
Comments: 35
Kudos: 687





	If there's magic on this planet, its contained in the water

The baths at Kaer Morhen were grand things. Nestled in the belly of the mountain, deep within the keep, they might look more at home in the opulence of a noble’s household than the dim, grimy halls where years ago children had been brought to scream their way into a brand-new life.

Heated on a system of magic long since gone stale, their use had been limited since the fall of the School of the Wolf.

Well, had been limited until the arrival of the weary group of travellers come to take refuge within the confines of the walls just last spring.

Kaer Morhen held all kinds of secrets; the wine cellar stocked full of reds and whites worth more money than most peasants would see in their lifetime, the armoury which could stock a whole kingdoms soldiers, the grand bedrooms and grander beds that Jaskier, Yennefer and Geralt had taken plenty of pleasure in since they’d arrived.

But the _baths_ were perhaps Jaskier’s favourites.

Oh, the _baths._

It was the one thing he had missed since leaving home, the finery of a proper bath. It was why he _always_ travelled with salts and oils tucked safely in his pack. If an inn could manage to find a tub to fill, he would be damned if he didn’t luxate in it. At the _very least_ he was going to be playing that game with Geralt; the one they’d developed early on, where they each pretended everything was _completely_ innocent as Jaskier helped wash the Witcher’s hair, helped get the gunk of monster guts out from where it had clogged in those white locks.

Well, that was in the past now, he supposed. There was no need to play at such games anymore. Innocence kind of went right out the window when you’d had someone’s cock in your mouth over a dozen times.

But they could _still_ enjoy the baths. Because since Jaskier had stumbled upon them while exploring, he’d barely gone a night without them.

Thank Melitele and all other deities for Yennefer of Vengerberg and her magic, that could heat the waters to a toasty warm.

And they were _grand_ too. Which meant they were _big._ Which meant that – every now and then – he could tempt his lovers down into their depths and enjoy their company, all of them sat side by side in warm water.

And really, what other _possible_ better way could one spend an evening?

“How long have you been in here?” Geralt’s gruff voice as he entered. Jaskier didn’t bother to hide his stare, as the other strode towards the waters; Geralt was _gorgeous._ Completely and utterly _gorgeous._ If he was going to walk around naked, then Jaskier was going to take all the liberties that being his lover granted him and _look_ at those toned muscles, those thighs, the scars which were, admittedly, downright _hot_. There was only one person Jaskier could think of who could perhaps rival Geralt in his beauty, and that was—

“I bet an hour, at least. You realise the way the water wrinkles your fingers after so long is hardly sexy.” _Yennefer._ She’d dropped her gown to the floor too, and Jaskier’s eyes shifted from Geralt’s broad shoulders to the curve of her tits. Lords above, he must have died and gone to heaven, truly, if _this_ was his life now. Running from Nifguardian soldiers was well worth having the company of these two as his lovers. Jaskier had spent his life falling in and out of love across the continent and had had his fair share of pretty lovers. But nothing and no one could compare to these two.

“Hmm, and yet, here you are,” Jaskier shifted over as Geralt got in on one side, Yennefer on the other. His hands moved to the soft skin of Geralt’s shoulder, trailing over it. “How long do you think we can convince him to stay this time?” He asked, turning to Yennefer.

Geralt, it seemed, was not one for long baths. Perhaps twenty minutes at a push, but such times usually took all the persuading Jaskier had (he had a _number_ of skills in his repertoire, luckily, these days, now that he was allowed to use his _mouth_ in all _sorts_ of fun ways).

“At least a little while,” and Jaskier’s attention was stolen by her, by the way her lips parted as she settled into the heat of the water, her shoulders going lax as she shifted so she was better submerged. Painters would weep, to see her now, in all her glory. Already, Jaskier’s own muse was running amuck at the metaphors and similes one could use to describe her. Much like Geralt, nothing would do her justice, but of all the people on the continent, he thought that he perhaps had the best chance of truly capture either of them.

“It’s like languishing in the hot soup of your shit,” Geralt muttered, already reaching for the soap.

Jaskier stopped his hands, “Ah, ah, ah, languishing in the hot soup of your shit _with_ two of your absolute _favourite_ people in the _whole_ world. All wet and shinny just for you.” He fluttered his lashes, winked, just to see Geralt pull that face that had him bursting out laughing, hiding his giggles in the witcher’s shoulder.

“Hmm,” Geralt grunted, but one of his hands moved to wrap around Jaskier’s shoulder, so Jaskier would consider that a success.

Jaskier let one hand stray to begin playing with the dark strands of Yennefer’s hair, humming as he did so. He’d wash it for her later, she had such _gorgeous_ hair, but for now, he was happy just letting his fingers enjoy the damp strands.

“That one’s new,” Geralt muttered, and Jaskier’s smile turned into a _beam._ Honestly, they _both_ pretended to hate his music, the bastards, but he knew that in reality, they _loved_ it. He was a _good_ singer, and if they enjoyed drawing all those pretty moans out of him in bed, then they must enjoy the _other_ type of songs he made too. And Geralt had _noticed._

“It’s a very special, secret surprise,” Jaskier nodded, mock-solemn, but he couldn’t keep the grin off his face.

It _was_ a surprise, and it wasn’t ready yet. The words weren’t quite right. But he’d been meaning to update his repertoire on Yennefer for a while (Her Sweet Kiss was _incredibly_ out of date, now he realised that she wasn’t just there to steal Geralt away, but that he could have them _both_ ). Still, later. She deserved the best, and this one wasn’t nearly polished enough.

He moved slightly as Yennefer shifted closer, so her head was on his shoulder. Sometimes it amazed him when they were both like this. Yennefer and Geralt were perhaps the most powerful people on the continent, yet he got to see them like _this._ Wet and warm and completely relaxed, Yennefer with her head on Jaskier’s shoulder as if it was the most natural thing in the world, Geralt with his arm around Jaskier as if he didn’t use those arms to crush monsters’ skulls every now and then.

It was privilege. That he got to see them this way.

Privilege and pure _bliss._

-///-

Geralt got out, after about fifteen minutes, placating Jaskier’s complaints with a kiss and a promise that he’d come to bed early.

“You better,” Jaskier muttered, watching him retreat (well, watching his _ass_ retreat because _come on._ That thing was a national _treasure_ ).

And then it was just him and Yennefer.

It would have been a little awkward, a few months ago. Geralt had acted somewhat as a buffer, when they’d started this, both of them sure of their wanting of him, but unsure of how to love one another.

Now, it was as easy to sit with Yennefer as it was to play the lute, as it was to breathe. Trading insults with her, laughing with her, enjoying the finer things life had to offer with her. It was all perfectly wonderful, the annoyance he’d felt at her presence kindled now into something warm and wonderful.

“Let me do your hair?” He murmured, already reaching for the soaps.

She hummed, low, and shifted to sit between his legs. “Don’t tug, bard, or I’ll have your fingers.”

Jaskier smirked, a brief kiss to the nape of her neck, “You’ll have my fingers where, my darling? I can think of a few choice places they could go…”

She snorted – her real laugh, instead of the fake practised one she used in public – and it was one of the most beautiful sounds that Jaskier had ever heard.

He took his time, smoothing out tangles, cupping water to gently pour over her scalp to get the soap out. His fingers touched to her shoulders when he was done, but she kept pressed against his chest quite snuggly.

He had nowhere to be, no reason to let her go.

So he didn’t.

“I love your hair,” He murmured, finally, the compliment pressed into the skin of her shoulder.

“Hmm,” Yennefer reached up to touch it, “It’s one of the things I kept mostly the same.”

Jaskier knew that mages changed their appearances when they completed their training (no group of people could be _that_ good looking without a little bit of assistance). Sometimes, he wondered what she had looked like before. But it felt rude to ask, and besides, he had no doubt that whatever she had been she had still been a beauty. Yennefer was more than beautiful for her looks, she was beautiful in her power, in his presence, in her _hunger_ for all that she could possibly have from this world. It was a _scary_ sexy, but a _good_ sexy, too. And not one that a few blemishes could steal from her.

“I’m glad then,” Jaskier responded.

Yennefer nodded, closing her eyes and sighing out as he held her.

They’d need to get out soon, of course. Need to head up to their witcher in their bed. Yennefer was right about one thing; his fingers had gone all weird and wrinkly from being in the water so long. But it was worth it, just for this moment.

"Come on, he's waiting," Jaskier said finally, extracting himself from behind her and brushing the softest of kisses to her lips, reaching for her hand to help her out the baths. 

The baths truly were one of the best finds Kaer Morhen had given them. 

**Author's Note:**

> And there is the obligatory bathing fic - except instead of just Jaskier/Geralt it's all my bois together because it's my fic and I wanted it that way. 
> 
> I've got a few big additions to this universe planned out now - including a Geralt and Yennefer meet Jaskier's (disapproving) parents and a get-together fic. But they'll also be lots of little things like this hopefully, that are just short and sweet and fluffy with 0 real plot. Because they're fun to write and I just want my dudes to be happy sometimes. If there's anything in particular you'd like to see in this verse, let me know in the comments!
> 
> Come hang out with me on tumblr: [@Jaskier-wearing-dresses](https://jaskier-wearing-dresses.tumblr.com/) !
> 
> Comments and kudos mean the world!


End file.
